The Movies?
by 1228kagome
Summary: I'm rewriting this story because I don't like how it's going at the moment and since I haven't Updated in ever I think it's about time I work on it. Theres a whole new plot and I'll be posting it in a few days. 14/9/09


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Band Slipknot or any of there products, Dance Dance Revolution, or any other product I use.

Chapter One, the Beginning.

'Where am I,' Sesshomaru thought, as he looked around at the stone walls.

He stood up as gracefully as he could and walked over to the metal bars, which was the only thing keeping him locked in. He reached out to grab them and was through back immediately.

"I see your awake, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm Kagura, by the way" a voice called from the stair well.

Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Wouldn't you like to know where you are?" Kagura smirked. "Look at Lord Sesshomaru, locked behind bars like a criminal."

Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes bleeding red.

"Hey Kagome!" Kikyou shouted.

"What do you want?" Kagome said, turning around.

"Want to come with us to the Movies?" Kikyou smile wide.

"No thanks," Kagome stated bluntly.

"Oh, come on, you know you want to." Kikyou whined.

"I have homework to get done and I need to study for my Chemistry test." Kagome said, rolling her eyes at the pathetic actions.

"Forget homework you stupid nerd and come with us," Kikyou yelled with anger.

"Grr, fine," Kagome said, looking at her chem. book, she would regret this later.

Kikyou and Kagome went home. Kikyou was trying on cloths while Kagome was trying to do as much studying as she could before Inuyasha arrived to pick them up.

"You not going like that are you?" Kikyou said with a frown.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Don't get me started." Kikyou quickly turn to her huge walk in closet and looked for something Kagome could wear. "Ah, perfect. A simple white tank top and a little pink skirt."

"You must be kidding, I'm not going anywhere in that short of a skirt, and you know I can't stand the colour pink." Kagome cringed with discussed.

"Fine, go get something from your stupid Goth closet and bring it in here and I'll be the judge of if it's to you or just right." Kikyou said with a sigh.

Kagome walked into her room, she pulled out a black lace corset, fishnets, black combat boots, and a knee length black leather skirt. She slowly got dressed, put on her make-up, which consisted of black eye liner, mascara, and black lipstick. She got up from her desk, grabbed her coffin back from behind the door and walk back to her sister's pink room. She looked to the corner where Kikyou was painting her nails a very bright shade of pink. Kikyou looked up from her place on the light blue bean-bag chair and almost had a heart attack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kikyou screamed.

"Um, wearing what I usually wear?" Kagome stared at her with a slight glint of laughter in her eyes.

"Exactly, I will not allow you to go like that!" She screamed even louder.

"Fine by me, it's not like I ever wanted to go in the first place." Kagome let out a little giggle,

"God, fine, you can come the way you want, but don't infect others with the disease." Kikyou said, slowly coming down from her anger ecstasy.

Both girls looked at the door as they heard a knocking on the door. Kikyou rushed out of the room and down the stairs and strait into Inuyasha's arms. She gave him a huge kissed. Kagome walked down the stairs and ended up walking in on the love fest and almost puked.

"Cant you two get a room?" She asked, looking the other way.

"We are in a room, stupid," Kikyou said, coming up for air.

"Damn, you look like my brother, Sesshomaru... Scary man." Inuyasha commented, taking another look.

"Inuyasha, we better get going if we want good seats." Kikyou motioned to the door.

"Is she coming with us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, she is, now let's go!" Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha by the hand a walk out.

Kagome look at the door then back upstairs. She knew she shouldn't go, not only did she have a bad feeling about it, but she had work to do. On the other hand though, if she didn't go, Kikyou would not only continue to make her life a living hell, but totally destroy any thoughts of doing anything again.

She looked upstairs one last time, and then slowly walked toward the door. She stepped into Inuyasha's red Jaguar and soon found herself walking past stores and the food court and steadily into the movie theater. As she walked through the door, she looked to her left and retrieved her Slipknot wallet from her bag and pulled out $0.50. She walked over to the Dance Dance Revolution Machine and delicately placed the coins in.

"Can I play?" Came a deep voice from behind.

Without looking behind to see whom it was she politely said sure, and watched as the male in all black placed $0.50 into the machine. His hair was a beautiful silver colour, like Inuyasha's, but whiter and obviously shinier. He had a long black cloak on with a white under blouse, a spike bracelet on his right wrist and a few black jellies (A/N Just for you who don't know what a jelly is, I'll explain. It's what people call that black bracelet that is you break it you have to have sex with that person, ya, that's what a jelly is.) on his left wrist. He wore simple black combat boots and his hair was tied back with a black ribbon, as if he was from the early settler days.

(Switching to First person)

I slowly turned away, not wanting to be rude and stare, but he was just so handsome. I wonder if this could be Inuyasha's brother. The one he said I looked like. It can't be, I hope it isn't.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl next to her and smile, 'This will be fun' he though.

"Hello, I'm Sutaarin, Sesshomaru, what's your name?" He said, looking into her eyes of green.

"Um.. I'm Higurashi, Kagome. Nice to meet you, are you Inuyasha's older brother?" She half laughed, half choked.

"Yes, I am." He smiled, his canines showing.

"Well," Kagome muttered, facing the screen, "We better pick a song before it picks on for us." She was good at changing subjects.

Kagome chose a song, not looking at Sesshomaru at all.

"Are you Kikyou's younger sister?" He asked, glancing at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"Unfortunately," Kagome whispered, from loss of breath.

The song ended and Sesshomaru took hold of the song list, he chose a very hard song.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, not puzzled one bit.

"She's totally annoying. Like for instance, today she dragged me down here against my will.

L

"Oh, I see. Well, we better go back to the group before the go in without us." He said, looking at the concession stand.

Together Sesshomaru and myself, walked over to the group.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, why are you hanging with trash?" Kouga looked at Kagome as if she was infected.

"Kouga, be nice, she is my little sister after all." Kikyou smirked.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyou annoyed.

"I thought we would see 'Halloween 2' by Rob Zombie, that is, if Kagomes not scared." Kikyou smiled wickedly.

"You forget that when we were little, I was the one watching the scary movies and you were the one crying for mommy." Kagome laughed.

"Don't make me laugh," Kikyou said giggling.

"I'm going to go get the tickets, be right back." Kouga muttered, as he kissed Ayame lightly.

Kouga came back and handed the tickets to Sesshomaru.

"We better go, the movie is about to start." Inuyasha moved forward, grabbing a ticket from Sesshomaru's hand.

They went over to the lady collecting the tickets. Inuyasha was the first one to get in. Sesshomaru, then walked up to her and placed the rest of the ticket in her hand. They walked to theater six, which was where the movie was playing and stopped outside.

"I'm taking the back," Sesshomaru said, looking at Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Why do you want the back? You don't even have a date!" Inuyasha and Kouga both yelled out.

"Well, Kagome and myself will be taking the back, so get over it." Sesshomaru stated, grabbing Kagomes hand with great care.

By this time, Kikyou had figured out what was going on. She had become very angry.

"How could you do like her?" Kikyou fumed. "I brought her here to be made fun of and humiliated, not so you could fall in love with her."

"If you didn't want her here, you shouldn't have brought her." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I wouldn't have if I knew you were such a Gothic Nerd lover." Kikyou shouted, balling her hands into fists.

"Kikyou, if you don't want to be near Kagome you can leave, but if you do, don't come back," Sesshomaru said, kissing Kagome on her check.

Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to move forward, but Inuyasha didn't budge.

"Sesshomaru-sama is right, Kagome was invited by you, so if you didn't want her here it's you fault, and I'm sick and tired of you bitchy attitude and I'm not coming with you this time." Inuyasha said, pulling his hand back.

"Kikyou, get lost," Kouga spoke up.

"Fine, but don't think I'll ever forgive you." Kikyou stormed out of the theater, cursing them under her breath.

'Who does he think he is,' Kikyou thought, walking down the street.

'Kicking me out of my own group,' Kikyou stopped and looked back.

"He'll pay, they'll all pay." Kikyou laugh a very maniacal laugh.

"Hello, Kikyou-san." A dark voice was heard from behind.

"Who's there?" Kikyou spun around, almost colliding with a dark robed figure.

"Oh, how rude of me? My name is Naraku." He spoke with a smirk.

"How do you know my name?" She said, looking him over. He wore a dark purple over coat, with a blackish grey undershirt, black slacks and a pair of fancy Italian shoes.

"I've known you for a long time and I know of you Sesshomaru problem. I'm here to help you." He looked over her with an evil intent.

At this Kikyou smiled, "How can you help?"

"I can make his life hell," He said, moving forward. "And all I would need from you is a little favor."

Kikyou smiled once more, "Deal."

A/N

Hey guys, alright. This is the re-write of the story that I started two years ago. I don't know if this one is better, but I hope it is. It's a lot more thought out and hopefully the grammar is better. Please, please tell me what you think.

May the moon Rise Brightly,

Adora Wynter


End file.
